True bride and groom
by Namine witch
Summary: Eos is saved and it's time for Luna and Noctis to marry people they love. Or confess for starters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I**_

Noctis together with Luna stood on balcony, watching as people of Insomnia worked to rebuild their homes. It's been two weeks since he defeated Ardyn and Starscouge. When Noctis was ready sacrifice his life according to prophecy, something unexpected happened. Noctis survived. Everybody was shocked but Noct wasn't complaining. His friends, Luna, Stella and others were safe, and they didn't have to worry about daemons anymore. That's what important.

Beside him, Luna let out a sigh, bringing Noctis out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay, Luna?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, Noctis I'm fine," she replied. "I just… don't know how to tell him the news."

The future king immediately understood who she talked about. Nyx Ulric, new captain of Kingsglaive and the man oracle fell in love with, during her trip to Altissia with him.

And he knew what news she meant. A few days ago they agreed not to marry each other. Despite being childhood friends and caring about one another, they loved different people. Luna loved Nyx and Noctis loved Stella, youngest Nox Fleuret.

And Noctis knew what his friend felt. He had the same problem. He didn't know how to tell Stella about his feelings, what he won't marry her sister but her instead.

"You have to tell him somehow, "Noctis said gently, taking blonde's hand in his. " You love Nyx; He loves you too, I can see it. So stop worry yourself with thoughts how he will react to the news, and tell him your feelings. It's the first step what is always hard to make."

"I can tell you the same, Noctis. Don't wait and tell her."

"I will but ladies first. Go to him."

"I hold you to it."

And Luna left the balcony to find Nyx, leaving Noctis to thoughts how to confess to Stella.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

Lunafreya finds Nyx where she expects him to be – in training room practicing with his knives. Oracle watches as new captain of Kingsglaive fights an invisible enemy. He is so graceful, and Luna is so mesmerized by him what she forgot the reason why she came here.

He noticed her first.

"Do you need something, Your Highness?" His voice snaps her out of it, and Luna flinches, while frowning at the same time. Ever since they finished their journey and Luna stayed in Insomnia, Nyx started addressing her formally: Your Highness, Princess, My Lady or Lady Lunafreya, even when they are alone. Never Luna or just Lunafreya. She misses these times when Nyx called her simply, without any titles.

But maybe it changes after this conversation.

Luna takes deep breath to calm down her nerves and heartbeat. She can do this.

"Yes," she replies as calmly as possible. "I need to speak with you. Do you have a minute?"

"I do, Princess," Nyx says, hiding his weapon away. "What do you wanted to talk about?"

"About mine and Noctis' engagement," Luna says, not wanting to beat around a bush, and he hides a grimace. Why she wants to talk about it? Everything was decided from the beginning and, new leader of Kingsglaive, and Stella Nox Fleuret, who Nyx noticed, loved the soon to be King of Lucis can't do anything about it. So why talk about it and break his heart even more?

Still he does reply.

"What about it?" he asks, and hope, stupid hope enters his heart. Maybe they decided to break it? Yeah, right, Nyx thought sarcastically, hope Ulric, and damage your heart more.

Oracle's next words, surprise him.

"We decided to end it," Luna says, and man is shocked: his jaw kissed the floor and he is staring at Lunafreya in disbelief. Did his ears deceive him? Or… Is Luna saying the truth? Nyx didn't dare to hope.

"But why?" Nyx finally collected himself. "You love each other."He remembers the look of love and affection that appeared in her eyes every time she read a message from the prince in their notebook. Every time he saw that look, Nyx felt jealous of the prince. He wished what Luna looked at him like that.

"We love each other only as brother and sister," Luna blushes. Now comes the hardest part. "We decided to end it because we love different people. Noctis loves Stella and I…" her blush deepens and their eyes meet. "… love you, Nyx Ulric."

For the second time during the conversation, Nyx is shocked. He froze and his heart is beating so loud he hears it in his ears. Is he dreaming? If so, man didn't care. The woman he loved, loved him too.

He didn't say anything after her confession, and Lunafreya's heart fell. Does this mean… he doesn't love her and doesn't know how to tell her about it?

"I must go," she says, blinking back tears. But before she can leave, Nyx stops her.

"I love you too, Luna," he says and it's her turn to be stunned. "I loved you since I met you, but didn't know how to say it. And I thought you loved the prince. And I was a mere Glaive. Who would love me?"

Oracle laughs, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. She hugs Nyx and he does the same, arms on her waist.

"Silly, "she says with love in her voice, caressing his cheek with her thumb. " _I_ would love you and I do. Because you are my glaive in shining armor. Aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Nyx says with a smile. "And you are my princess."

Lunafreya returns the smile and brings their faces closer to kiss him. Nyx does the same and soon their lips join in gentle kiss.

The first step is made and a happy future awaits them.

But it's long road full of obstacles.

But Luna and Nyx aren't afraid. They face these obstacles with head held high and a smile.

They face them _together_.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter III_**

Meanwhile Noctis was looking for Stella and he found her in the garden, sitting on bench, reading a book, with Umbra and Pryna sleeping on ground beside her legs. He approached her.

"Hi, Noctis. Do you need something?" She asked as she closed the book and placed it beside her. Noctis sat beside her.

"I wanted to talk with you," he said, trying not to sound nervous and failing at it. He needed to tell her his feelings and this conversation would show if they are mutual or not.

"About what?" Stella asked, blushing as she felt her heart beat faster.

"About mine and Luna's engagement," Noct said not wanting to beat around the bush. He didn't see point to do it.

Stella lowered her gaze, as she felt her heart clench in pain. Why did he bring it up? Didn't he know, what talking about his wedding to her sister, he was breaking her heart even more, than it already was?

She fell in love with Noctis since their first meeting, though Stella was only eight, too young to understand what romantic love meant.

But Stella was too shy to speak to prince. And watched, as Noctis spent time with Luna. She wished she could talk to him freely without her shyness getting in a way.

That was the first time Stella felt jealous.

No, she loved her sister but sometimes she felt left out. Everyone admired Luna. Noctis included.

And it pained Stella.

As the years went by, her love for Noctis grew stronger. But `she found out what as a part of peace treaty between Niflheim and Lucis, Noctis and Luna would get married.

When she heard this from Luna, Stella felt her heart break into million pieces, leaving a hole in her chest. But still, she managed a fake smile and congratulated her sister.

But wedding and peace treaty didn't happen. The Empire used peace treaty as a way to get past the Wall and attacked Insomnia.

And Insomnia Fell.

Everybody forgot about the wedding for the time being, and focused on defeating the Empire and banishing the Starscourge. Stella traveled with Luna, and noticed what she wasn't the only one who suffered from one-sided love, heartbreak and jealousy. Nyx Ulric loved her sister, similar to how she loved Noctis. And he noticed that same was happening to her.

And after they talked about it one night, they came to understanding and support.

After Adventure ended, and Noctis survived, despite the prophecy telling about his death, Stella tried to accept once more what Luna was going to be Noctis' queen. Not her.

And almost did it. So why did he brought it up again and opened an old wound, making her efforts go to waste?

"W-what about it?" Stella's voice shook slightly as she asked it.

"We decided to end it, "Noctis said casually, like it haven't bothered him in the slightest.

"But why?" Stella asked with disbelief in her voice. "You love Luna," she said with hidden pain.

Noct sighed. Why everybody thought he was in love with Luna romantically, when he only thought of her as sister he never had? First his Crownsguard and now the young woman what stole his heart.

"I only think of her as sister I never had, and love her as such," Noctis says, blushing. He looks at Stella and their eyes meet. "She loves another, and I…" Noctis paused for a moment. "Love you, Stella."

She looks at Noctis with shock. She couldn't believe what she heard. Is this true?

"I love you too, Noctis," she says after a moment. Noct smiled leaning in, closing distance between them, and kissing her. Stella answered, smiling into kiss, as her eyes closed as well.

Both felt happy. Their feelings are mutual and more importantly…

…They are finally together.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter_** ** _IV_**

"I leave you for a month in Insomnia, and _this_ happens," Ravus says annoyed, as he paces back and forth in front of Stella and Luna in their chambers in Citadel.

Sisters share a look. There is no point talking to him, while he is so riled up.

After Noctis and Nyx confessed to them, they proposed shortly after and sisters accepted. And preparations began.

And in that time Ravus arrived – to take his sisters home to rebuild Tenebrae. And when he found out about the cause for such preparations he was upset, to put it mildly.

His sisters agreed to marry without informing him first! When he left them in Insomnia for a month, while Tenebrae was being rebuilt, and although he knew who his sisters loved, Ravus haven't expected to marriage proposal to happen in such short span of time.

 _Not at all._

He finally stops pacing and looks at his sisters.

"Are you sure about this?" The King of Tenebrae asks calmly, his annoyance forgotten. "It's a serious decision and step in life."

Both young women nod.

"Yes," Luna says. "We are sure."

"Is that so?" Ravus asks, meeting Luna's gaze. "He is just captain of Kingsglaive. What he can give you, Lunafreya?"

"Love," Luna says, determined. "I love him and he loves me. I don't care what he is not of noble birth. He loves me and that's enough for me. "

"And what of you, Stella?" Ravus turned his attention to Stella. "Are you sure Noctis would be a good husband to you, who will love you like you deserve?"

"I'm sure Ravus," Stella says. "You don't need to worry about us."

"I'm your older brother. I'm supposed to worry. " Ravus sighs. Looks like they decided and set on it. And if they're going to be happy with Noctis and Nyx, he won't stop them. Because his sisters' happiness is his first priority. "Alright. I give my blessing to your marriages."

Stella and Luna smile brightly before hugging their brother. Ravus does the same.

Soon the preparations are done. The pairs agreed to play Noctis and Stella's wedding first, then Luna and Nyx's. Luna gave Stella her wedding dress, one that was designed for Luna for her marriage to Noctis. Stella tried to refuse at first but after some persuasion from Luna who said it was hers from the beginning, agreed and took the dress.

Both weddings had been in Insomnia and many people had been there. From Insomnia, who had cheered for their king and new queen and gave them many gifts and congratulations. From Tenebrae who came to see their Oracle and wish her happiness. There had been even guests from Accordo.

It was happiest day in couples' lifes. After many obstacles in their way they're finally together.

The Chosen One and Oracle of Eos found their true bride and groom.


End file.
